


密室

by Lynx219



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Agoraphobia, Consent Issues, Fade to Black, Fuck Or Die, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当以利亚•贝莱与丹尼尔•奥利瓦被一个疯狂科学家绑架，他们发现自己陷入一种难以忍受的状态，强迫他们面对彼此关系中的某些事实。紧接在《曙光中的机器人》之后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	密室

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Locked Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816342) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



“以利亚·贝莱先生？”对于他紧张的点头，站在奥罗拉太空站前的男人微微一笑，以一种近乎友好的方式点了点头。就像大多数太空族一样，他高大健壮，棱角分明的面孔总会让贝莱觉得自己低人一等。“我的名字是里卡德·厄恩。我是带你回地球的飞船驾驶员。”  
  
“哦。好的，谢谢。”贝莱知道最好不要伸出手：没有一个太空族愿意接触一个地球人。这个飞行员愿意面对面见他已经足够让人震惊了；他从没遇见过带他到这里来的那个人——那不过才是几天前发生的？感觉上好象长得多。  
  
“我只是希望你知道，”厄恩说，“我非常喜欢关于你的那出超波剧。而且不是所有太空族都认为地球人是卑劣的。”  
  
“谢谢你。”贝莱扯着嘴唇做出一个微笑，但他并没有放胆去接近厄恩，进入他的个人空间。他猜测这个飞行员会本能地退缩，他不愿意让他感到羞愧——或是让自己尴尬，他懊恼地想。又是那可憎的超波剧！把他和嘉蒂雅当做某种浪漫的化身，让他成为类似民族英雄的人物。他痛恨那样。  
  
然而任何增进太空族和地球人关系的东西，哪怕只有一小部分，也有其价值。当他在一个安全距离外跟随着厄恩走向飞船时，他强迫自己承认。在他头上，奥罗拉的天空压迫着他，充满了蓬松的，多半会给奥罗拉本地居民带来好心情的白云。他已经习惯了这些，但是从气翼车走向飞船的路途依然让他的内心充斥着焦虑。所以当他看见等在飞船门口那个熟悉的身影时，他发出高兴的喊声快步走向他，叫着：“丹尼尔！”  
  
“以利亚伙伴。”丹尼尔严肃地说道。没有微笑出现在他宽阔脸庞的英俊五官上，但贝莱觉得他也很高兴见到他。“我很高兴法斯陀夫博士同意我陪你回地球。”  
  
“我也一样，丹尼尔伙伴。”贝莱说。他很高兴知道回去的路上他不会孤独，知道会有一个熟悉面孔的陪伴。他发现看着丹尼尔的温柔双眼时他无法停止微笑，即使他知道微笑也无法让他那长长的苦瓜脸变得好看些，即使他知道他和丹尼尔四目相对的时间已经超过了严格意义上的礼貌。但是他也知道丹尼尔绝不会对如此亲密的注视感到不适——毕竟，他并不受到任何会让大多数人感到困扰的专制人类社会规范束缚。  
  
最终是丹尼尔移开了视线，但并不匆忙，而且是看向了天空。“我们应当尽快让你进入室内，以利亚伙伴。”  
  
“没必要急匆匆的。”以利亚只是稍微带着些牢骚说。“我有能力在室外呆上几分钟，看在老天的份上。”  
  
丹尼尔没再说什么，但贝莱知道他正在计算如何才是让贝莱进入飞船，远离敞开的天际最好的办法。丹尼尔知道开放空间会让贝莱不适，而这迫使他必须为此保护贝莱。  
  
是的——迫使，就是这个词。无论丹尼尔在外观上是一个多么完美的人类样本，他并不是人类，而是一个机器人，因此他受到机器人法则的无情束缚来使他的正子脑得以运作。三大法则中的第三条，也是力量最弱的一条是： _在不违背第一及第二法则的情况下，机器人必须保护自己_ 。第二法则是： _除非违背第一法则，机器人必须服从人类的命令。_  
  
三大法则是构成机器人大脑精妙细网下的钢铁基础，除非机器人付出巨大代价否则不可动摇。贝莱曾经见过打破法则的机器人所遭到的损害，即使是因为意外或是诡计：瘫痪的肢体，模糊、结巴的话语，而在某些案例中，是完全不可逆的活动中止。  
  
“以利亚伙伴，我必须坚持让我们进入飞船。”丹尼尔的嗓音依然平静而礼貌，但是贝莱觉得他能在其中发现一丝紧迫的痕迹。因为丹尼尔受到机器人学第一法则的驱策，最高的法则：  
  
_机器人不得伤害人类，或因不作为而使人类受到伤害。_  
  
即使现在，对于贝莱的旷野恐惧的认知意味着丹尼尔感受到让贝莱进入飞船得到安全的迫切需要。贝莱在外面站得越久，他变得紧张的风险就越大，第一法则就会给丹尼尔带来更多痛苦。他的确会痛苦，贝莱对此毫无怀疑：仅仅目睹一个人类的死亡就会给丹尼尔带来极度的痛楚。  
  
他现在就在受苦，看着“以利亚伙伴”顽固地站在奥罗拉之阳下。为了什么目的？什么都没有，不过是贝莱自己的犟脾气！  
  
恼火地对着自己咕哝了一句“耶和华啊！”，贝莱转身匆忙进入了飞船，丹尼尔紧跟在身后。  
  
——————  
  
丹尼尔端着一盘食物进入了贝莱的小房间——从船上的太空族小餐厅拿来的，那儿当然不允许贝莱的进入，唯恐污染。  
  
“谢谢。”贝莱说。  
  
丹尼尔点头。“我相信你会发现食物至少还能入口，如果不符合你的喜好的话。太空族食物通常并不适合地球味蕾。”  
  
这是事实：太空族食物多变的质感与味道与地球上乏味、实用的酵母相当不同。然而，当贝莱说“我变得相当喜欢奥罗拉食物，丹尼尔。偶尔尝试些不同的东西也很不错。”时并不是撒谎。他抬头看向丹尼尔，说：“你……还有其他什么事要做吗？”  
  
“你是我在船上唯一的责任，以利亚伙伴。”  
  
“我是说，你还有其他什么想做的事情吗……？”贝莱听见他的问题渐弱，感到有些愚蠢——他对丹尼尔在自由时间做些什么一无所知，如果他有的话。很难想象那张聪明的面孔——就算一直都是面无表情的平静，那 _的确_ 是一张聪明的面孔——连续好几个小时盯着空白的墙面。  
  
“没什么特别的。”丹尼尔说。  
  
“我欢迎你在我吃饭的时候陪着我，如果你不忙的话。”贝莱说。  
  
“这是我的荣幸。”丹尼尔说着，在他的桌子对面坐下。  
  
“这次旅程中将会有大量的空闲时间。”贝莱说着喝了一口饮料：这是某种带有酸味且异常厚重的东西。“而且我并不需要太多保护，我想。你会做些什么来填充这些时间呢？”  
  
“我做过一些研究。”丹尼尔说，“关于地球文化和风俗。”  
  
贝莱抬起一边眉毛，挑了满满一叉子肉和某些小绿豆荚。“是法斯陀夫要求你学习更多关于地球的内容以便帮助改善地球-太空族关系吗？”  
  
“不。”丹尼尔在贝莱咬上食物时说。“我仅仅希望能够学习更多关于——”他突然停下跳起身。“出什么事了？”  
  
贝莱呛住了，然后开始咳嗽。他的口腔内部好像有火在烧。他快速地向着丹尼尔挥手表示他并没有危险。“我很抱歉，丹尼尔，就只是——这是 _什么_ ？”  
  
丹尼尔看向他的盘子。“那是辣椒，以利亚伙伴。它们有各种辛辣程度，从温和到相当辣。我想某些太空族，因为了解地球味蕾的局限性，认为向你提供某些超出你接受度的东西是很有趣的。”他转身向门，说：“我将向飞行员报告应对伤害你负责的个体，保证纪律处分会……”  
  
“——没事的，丹尼尔。”贝莱说。“我想最好不要和在未来一周里为我做饭的人起冲突。再说，这个还不赖。”  
  
丹尼尔盯着他看。  
  
“真的。”贝莱坚持道。“不是我习惯的东西，但并不是说那不好吃。你看？”他慎重地叉起另一口食物向嘴里送。丹尼尔睁大了双眼，手轻微抽动。“别担心。”贝莱带着些命令的语气说，把食物放进嘴里，认真地咀嚼起来。用了巨大的努力，他勉强咽了下去：那 _真的_ 很棒，但这并不意味着那没有让他的鼻子烧起来。他的双眼开始流泪。“好吃极了。”他说。  
  
丹尼尔慢慢坐下，整个过程中都一直注意着贝莱。再一次，看起来贝莱又造成了他的苦恼  
——三大法则的铁腕再次紧紧钳住丹尼尔的正子脑。第一法则意味着如果贝莱有受到伤害的风险，他就必须避免。第二法则意味着如果贝莱命令他闭上双眼或是唱首歌或是给贝莱拿鞋，他就会被强制那么做。  
  
_就好像詹德曾经的样子。_  
  
贝莱颤抖了一下，詹德失活身体的影像再次从他眼前闪过。詹德，丹尼尔的复制品，被法斯陀夫交给嘉蒂雅使用。詹德对此种交换有任何意见吗？有人想过要去问他吗？但这些都不重要，因为詹德只是一个机器人，财产，他的主人对他作出的任何要求他都必须加以满足。  
  
他的主人要求他的任何事。  
  
“以利亚伙伴？”贝莱突然发现丹尼尔依然在热切地注视着他。“你停止了进食。”  
  
“是的。”贝莱低头看向他的盘子。“看来我失去了胃口。”他用叉子把食物在盘子里推了一会儿。“为什么法斯陀夫把詹德而不是你给了嘉蒂雅？”  
  
“他总是说我是他的头生子，因此他感到对我有种特殊的联系。”丹尼尔说。  
  
“如果他是把你交给嘉蒂雅，你会有什么感觉？”  
  
“当然，我会尽我所能地为嘉蒂雅女士服务，就像我为法斯陀夫博士服务一样。”丹尼尔说。  
  
“但是你会怎么——哦，算了吧。”贝莱爆发了。他听出自己嗓音里的愤怒，并为此感到惊奇。对丹尼尔发怒是毫无意义的，他只是遵照自己被设定的程序参数而行动。“我想我吃完了。”他有些无精打采地说，推开他的盘子。“你介意帮我把盘子还到餐厅去吗？我觉得我准备上床睡觉了。”  
  
“荣幸之至。”丹尼尔说完，起身拿起盘子。贝莱又一次感到那种类似于怒火的不快搅动，看着丹尼尔好像仆从一样收拾起他的餐具。当然，他又不能把盘子抢回来交给那些被吓坏的太空族船员，或是别的什么必须做这类事的人。但还是……  
  
“我之后需要回来查看你吗，以利亚伙伴？”丹尼尔在门口停下来，回头看向贝莱，他的表情宁静平和一如既往。“你表现得很好，但是我知道有些时候知道太空的无限真空距离如此之近会让你感到不适。”  
  
在一个短暂的瞬间里，贝莱想象着如果在丹尼尔的身边入睡会多么舒适，或许可以近到能够接触。近到能在夜里伸出手……  
  
“没有那个必要。”他说，痛恨着他听起来有多唐突无礼，虽然丹尼尔看起来并没有受到任何冒犯。“我没有不适。”  
  
当门关上后，贝莱感觉到一阵强烈的感激，丹尼尔并没有吉斯卡的读心能力，所以他并不知道他刚才说出的是个多大的谎言。  
  
——————

 

他被一种微弱而尖利的哔哔声吵醒，伴随着墙上的控制面板闪烁的黄色灯光。揉着双眼，他按下按钮，厄恩船长的脸出现在屏幕上。  
  
如果他对于贝莱脏乱的形象感到惊讶，他也完全没有表现出来：就好像他预计所有的地球人都会表现得如此衣冠不整。“我相信您的旅程迄今一切顺利，先生。”他说。  
  
“我没什么可抱怨的。”贝莱说。  
  
“我联系你是因为我们遇到了一些情况。”厄恩说，“拉薇尼娅·德玛切克副部长发来命令，要我们更改航程，让你向太空族行星梅尔博美尼亚报到。”  
  
“什么？另一个太空族行星？”贝莱无法抑制他嗓音中的惊讶和恼怒。“我以为我是在回家的路上。”  
  
“是的，没错。”厄恩皱了一下脸。“似乎梅尔博美尼亚的首席机器人学家盖瑞尔·米科斯听说了你最近的冒险，表达了与你相见的欲望。你和丹尼尔两人。德玛切克副部长表示她不仅赞成如此，且要你将此视为一个命令。所以在我们谈话的同时，我们已经在去梅尔博美尼亚的路上了。”  
  
就在贝莱不满地切断与厄恩的通话时，他的门上响起一声轻叩。“请进。”他低吼道。  
  
“以利亚伙伴，很高兴今晨可以见到你。”丹尼尔说着走进了门——一如既往的英俊和完美无暇，完全没有凌乱、困乏和没刮胡子的任何痕迹。“厄恩船长刚才也联系了我，告知了我们目的地的变更。”  
  
“太空族！”贝莱揉着脸抱怨道。“我这辈子已经见够了太空族了——不是针对你，丹尼尔。”  
  
“我没有受到冒犯，因为我并不是一个太空族，而是个机器人。”丹尼尔指出，而贝莱不得不压抑他看向丹尼尔的不满表情，走向那个小隔间去洗脸和手。事实是他没有把丹尼尔视作太空族的原因并不是因为他是个机器人，而是因为他是 _丹尼尔_ 。  
  
“你对这堆胡扯是怎么想的，啊？”他刮完脸上那些胡茬后大声问道。“我是指去梅尔博美尼亚这档子事。”  
  
“法斯陀夫博士联系了我，似乎米科斯博士表达了想要见你并与你握手的渴望。”  
  
贝莱喷了满手的水。“我对此表示衷心的怀疑。”  
  
“他声称他是受到了超波剧，以及你最近在奥罗拉上完成的工作的启发，想要见到为太空族世界付出如此之多的地球人，以及和他在工作中如此亲近的机器人。他希望这会成为渴望改善地球与太空族世界关系的表示。”  
  
擦干脸，贝莱从小隔间里走出来看向丹尼尔。“你介意去这一趟吗？”  
  
“法斯陀夫博士表示他相信这对我们世界之间的关系有好处。他热切希望此类事件发生。”  
  
“因此你也一样，当然。”贝莱喃喃道。“你对梅尔博美尼亚了解多少？”他在丹尼尔可以同意他的话之前匆忙加上。“那是个怎样的世界？”  
  
“和所有的太空族世界一样，定居者很少，相当依赖机器人来维持。和奥罗拉与索拉利不同，那里只经过了最小程度的地球化改造，保持了人类抵达时覆盖冰雪的面貌。”  
  
“冰与雪？”贝莱皱起眉。“这听起来不像太空族通常居住的那种舒适环境。”他记起了奥罗拉上的雨——站在从天空倾泻而下的水中无助的感觉——身不由己地颤抖了一下，用双臂抱住自己。  
  
“似乎梅尔博美尼亚上的人很少真的冒险去室外。”丹尼尔说，“他们住在聚集的穹顶下——当然和地球上巨大的穹顶完全不同，而是成组的半透明小穹顶，每个属于一个三到二十人之间的家庭。梅尔博美尼亚大多数的文化认同来自于紧密生活在各种极端的情况下——例如看着风暴在外面肆虐——却依然温暖而安全地身处某个家庭穹顶之中。你不需要担忧，以利亚伙伴——我确定我们不必直接经历类似天候。”  
  
丹尼尔的嗓音焦虑而热切，贝莱觉得自己脸红了，他想法中的沮丧表现得是有多么明显啊。结晶化的水从空中落下！他从未见过雪，更别提接触或是站立其中，这个想法让他满是晕眩的恐惧。那会有多冷？当雪打在他的脸上时会是什么感觉？那会用多久在他的手指上融化？  
  
他摇摇头，挥去那些模糊翻滚的影像。“听起来相当壮观。”他说，“你经历过下雪吗？”  
  
“奥罗拉有季节会时不时下雪，是的。”丹尼尔说。“其结果在审美上令人愉悦。”  
  
贝莱微笑起来，喜爱地看着他。“法斯陀夫让你的程序可以欣赏美了？”  
  
丹尼尔似乎在考虑这个问题。“肯定美可以让一个人的思维更加平顺，或是展开新的、意料之外的想法。”他点点头，严肃地看向贝莱。“根据此种定义，我相信我已经发展出了我认为是属于我个人的审美，以利亚伙伴。”  
  
——————  
  
“米科斯博士对他无法在太空站与你相见表示遗憾。”一个矮胖的金属机器人在见到贝莱和丹尼尔时吟诵道。他们走下飞船，进入一个明亮、温暖的半球形大厅。“他此刻深陷于工作中。我在此护送你去他的实验室。”  
  
“我们表示感谢。”丹尼尔在他们走向气翼车时说。“我们——以利亚伙伴？气翼车在这边。”  
  
“当然。”贝莱喃喃。他的注意力完全被透明穹顶保护外的风景吸引了。那是一片延伸到远方的纯白世界，在当地的夕阳照射下，闪烁着玫红和金黄。风扬起的小涡流把绒羽般的物质卷到空中，片刻后又落回地面。那看起来几乎就像是羽毛——但摸起来是冰冷的，是这样吗？此刻身处温暖的穹顶中，难以想象那些。  
  
“我们会到外面去吗？”他问那个机器人。  
  
“不，先生。”它回答。“外部温度对于人类来说太冷了，不安全。”  
  
“好吧，至少我可以从气翼车里面看。”贝莱说。  
  
“完全不会，先生。”机器人说，“梅尔博美尼亚的交通完全通过地下隧道进行，以避免异常天候。”它打开门等待丹尼尔和贝莱进入车内。“你不会见到更多外部世界。”  
  
“啊。”贝莱说着感到一阵奇怪的近乎失望的刺痛，一种违背常理的想要勇敢面对自然力量的渴望——为什么？向他自己证明他可以做到？或者是向丹尼尔证明？但那是个荒谬的想法，他没有必要向丹尼尔证明他比实际上更勇敢。  
  
气翼车的门关闭，他们开始前进，用一种相当让人紧张的速度穿过坡道进入一条石质隧道。“这真的安全吗？“他低声问丹尼尔，抵抗着抓住那稳定的、毫不动摇的手臂的冲动。”  
  
“如果不安全，我们就不会这么做。”丹尼尔说。  
  
贝莱对此无话可说。  
  
——————  
  
“米科斯博士很快就会到礼堂来见你们。”机器人说着指向一道双开大门。“请不用拘束。”  
  
贝莱点点头，穿过那道门——厚重的钢铁，他注意到，上面刻着复杂的不规则雪花。在另一边——他在发现和丹尼尔一起进入一个有着拱形天花板的巨大房间后皱起眉。这个房间被墙上的灯带点亮，地板光滑得好像玻璃。  
  
房间中没有任何家具，也没有窗户或是其他装饰。  
  
他听见大门在身后关上，伴着奇怪地带有终结意味的咔哒轻响，感到一阵突如其来的紧张。  
  
“丹尼尔。”他低声说。“检查大门。”  
  
“锁上了，以利亚伙伴。”丹尼尔报告道。表面上并看不出有额外用力，他又拉了一次，门里的什么东西呻吟着发出摩擦声，但是并没有移动。“强化到以我的力量无法打开。”  
  
“当然如此。”一个面板在毫无差别的墙面上闪烁着亮起，显示出一个带着快乐微笑的圆胖黑发男子。“我相信你会发现那里没有出路。”  
  
“米科斯博士，我猜？”贝莱挖苦地说着，一边扫视墙面，寻找着可能的出口。  
  
米科斯微微鞠躬。  
  
“你误导了我们。”丹尼尔评论道，“你完全没有直接面见我们的意向。”  
  
一阵厌恶出现在那柔和的五官上。“当然不会。不，我坦白我的召唤是……虚假的。但我被突出表现你们俩的超波剧吸引是真实的。你知道那在地球和太空族社会都引起了相当的反响吧？”  
  
“我是这么听说的。”贝莱喃喃。  
  
“是的，有证据显示那真的有可能打破地球人对机器人的反感——甚至更糟，提高了太空族对地球人类的容忍度！”米科斯抖了一下。“但我们之中还是有很多人没有被那些谎言和宣传手段所欺瞒。所以我想，我什么不以毒攻毒呢？用一出戏剧来对付另一出？”  
  
“说得有理。”贝莱吼道。  
  
米科斯真的在 _搓着双手_ ，就好像廉价超波情景剧里面的恶棍那样，贝莱明白了他们应对的人并没有健全的神智。  
  
“我亲爱的以利亚——我可以这样称呼你吗？”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“我亲爱的以利亚。在正好十分钟之后，墙上的通风孔会往房间里灌入神经毒气，在人体上的效果是即时而显著的——口吐白沫，小便失禁，痉挛。死亡会很快速，但或许还不够快。那让你困扰了吗，机·丹尼尔？”  
  
“当然如此。”丹尼尔说。他用双手抚摸墙面，在房间内走动。  
  
“那么，你会感到高兴的，知道拯救以利亚·贝莱的力量就掌握在你能干的双手中。你所需要做的一切就是，让我们这么说吧，与他进行亲密的交流。”  
  
贝莱瞪着墙上那个科学家的形象，觉得自己的下巴掉了下去。“亲密的……”  
  
米科斯用手掩住嘴大笑起来，一个尖锐不稳的声音。“我们就别装腔作势了，好吧。他所要做的就是干你，然后你就能活下去。当然，整个过程的录像都会被送到地球，我们就能知道在这之后他们是怎样看待他们的英雄贝莱和他的机器人好朋友的，是不是？”  
  
“你疯了。”贝莱设法开口。他重重地吞咽了一下，往他的声音里注入一些恫吓：“丹尼尔和我会从这里出去，然后我们会找到你，我们会——”  
  
你回头看向丹尼尔，这时他才明白了这个陷阱的本质，感到那在他们周围啪嗒一下合上。  
  
他跑过房间，来到丹尼尔跪倒的地方，在平滑的地板上滑了几步才抓住丹尼尔的肩膀。“丹尼尔！”  
  
丹尼尔抬起头。 “以利亚伙伴。”他说话时贝莱已经能听出话音中微弱的模糊，一种仿佛绝望的拖拉感。 “我不能让你受到伤害。 _我不能_ 。你会死，除非——”他的右脸一阵无意识的抽搐。“我不能让你受到伤害。”他迟钝地重复了一遍。  
  
“没错。”贝莱匆忙说。“没事的，丹尼尔。没事的。我们就那么做，我不介意。那是——”他几乎笑了出来。“那总比死了好。”  
  
丹尼尔抬头看着他，战栗折磨着他的身体。“以利亚伙伴，如果你是奥罗拉人，有着奥罗拉的性观念，你的声明就足够了。但你来自地球，我读过的地球风俗足以让我了解这违背你社会中的一切规范。以利亚伙伴——我对 _你_ 的了解足以让我知道，和机器人进行如此行为，由外部强加于你，违背你的意志而行——我是在主动向你施加巨大的伤害。然而……”一个类似于抽泣的摩擦声。“看着你受折磨。让你死去。这是无法接受的。”  
  
“你不必如此。”贝莱说，他想要摇晃丹尼尔的双肩，却发现它们纹丝不动，毫不柔软。“就——就这么做。那不会伤害我，你不会伤害我。”他要怎样才能让丹尼尔理解？他要怎样才能让他 _听见_ ？  
  
丹尼尔突然倒向一边，朝着地面，依然注视着他。  
  
“丹尼尔。”贝莱说，“我并不——”他咽了一下，双手从他的肩膀转而捧住他的脸。“我告诉你没问题的。不只是没问题，我告诉你我——我想要——”  
  
他的嗓音支吾着消失，因为巨大的真相正向他展露自己，他一直对自己否认的真相。那个自私的人类在黑暗中叫喊： _我想要！_  
  
但是丹尼尔从错误的方向理解了他的犹豫。“以利亚伙伴。”他沙哑地说，“你的言辞无法让我逃避，就我所知——”他突然停下，又痉挛着开始：“我从未遇见过一个人类，不仅自己遵照第一法则而奋斗，甚至 _将我也包含_ 在法则内。我知道你愿意伤害自己来保护我。你会对我将对你造成的伤害撒谎，让我解脱。我不能承受这想法”他的声音现在非常含混。“只有一条出路。”  
  
“丹尼尔—— _听我说_ ，见鬼的！”贝莱能感到某些好像歇斯底里大笑的东西在他的喉咙后面酝酿。“这个，”他结巴着开口，“ _这_ 就是我们的密室，对不对？不是这些墙，不是这些门，而是我们自己的意志，我们自己的……”他犹豫了，然后不顾一切地向前，“——我们自己的内心。我们没有一个愿意违背另一个的自由意志，我们都愿意以死来保证另一个不受侵犯——但是 _丹尼尔！_ ”他把他所有的恐惧和爱都化为力量注入这个名字。“相信我，当我说如果你在这里停止运作，带给我的伤害将比这世界上其他一切可以想象的事都大。如果是我导致了你的死亡，我的生命将不再有任何意义。还不如在这里死去。”他说，“不如死在你的身边，此时此刻。”  
  
丹尼尔的双眼似乎越过了贝莱，看向了某个很遥远的地方。慢慢地，它们重新聚焦，然而却充满了无限的温柔和悲伤。“原谅我。”他曾经安详的嗓音粗粝而颤抖。“给你带来了痛苦。”他抬起手好像要触摸贝莱的脸。“原谅我，伙——”他停下，一段漫长的宁静，然后突然结束：“以利亚。”  
  
他的手不再移动，离贝莱的脸只有寸许，了无生气。他的双眼变得模糊，再一次失焦，其中的生动闪光——消失了！  
  
在一个漫长的时刻后，贝莱倾身让丹尼尔毫无生机的手指触到他的脸，最终消去了其中的距离。“不。”他听见自己说，他的声音比丹尼尔以前听起来更不像个人类。“不。”  
  
他听见，似乎是在很遥远的地方，门打开的声音。“多么令人惊奇。”米科斯的嗓音说。“我正用手铳指着你，顺便说一句，万一你在考虑什么鲁莽的举动。”  
  
贝莱不屑于从丹尼尔脸上移开目光去看他。“你想要如此，”他说，“你试图毁灭他。”  
  
“他，或是你。”从米科斯的声音上能听出他在耸肩。“最好两个一起。如果他在做了我命令的事以后再坏掉就更让人满意了。但我猜想我依然达成了摧毁你们两个的成就。”  
  
贝莱依然靠在丹尼尔坚硬的触摸上，让那静止的手指贴在他的脸上。“为什么你不让你的毒气充满房间，就这么解决我？”  
  
“在一把手铳一样能做到的时候？你要知道，神经毒素并不便宜。”米科斯说。“别担心，我的鼻内滤器会为我阻挡你身上一切肮脏的地球传染病。再说……我的确想多看一会儿你受罪。那……令人感到相当满足。”  
  
“你谋杀了我所认识的最真实也最友善的灵魂。”贝莱说。  
  
“灵魂？”米科斯的大笑尖锐刺耳。贝莱听见他又往前走了几步，几乎到了接触范围。他有一把手铳，而且贝莱现在跪着。贝莱没有机会能在被击中前制服他。  
  
他发现自己不再在乎。  
  
贝莱转过头，在丹尼尔的手心印下一个吻。 _我很高兴你不必目睹这些，我的朋友_ ，他想。他贴着丹尼尔的皮肤低声说出三个字——太少了，太迟了！——然后闭上双眼，绷紧肌肉等待最后的爆发。  
  
他听见米科斯又向前走了一步——突然一声惊叫，一下重击，然后是手铳滑过地板的声音。贝莱面前的空间顿时变得空旷，他睁开双眼瞪着眼前的戏剧画面。  
  
“因为你，以利亚伙伴遭受了极大的悲痛。”丹尼尔——光辉的，充满活力的，活生生的丹尼尔！——平心静气地观察着被他把脸按在墙上的米科斯。“如果你反抗，我将很遗憾我不得不被迫伤害你。”  
  
“耶和华啊！”贝莱惊叹，丹尼尔的嘴角稍微弯曲了一点。  
  
“假装一次崩毁似乎是引诱米科斯博士进入这个房间的唯一可行的办法，这样我才能安全地解除他的武装。”丹尼尔说。“这很冒险，但我猜想他很难抵抗亲自表达幸灾乐祸的冲动。”他转而面对贝莱。“我对我的计划带给你的痛苦表示深深的抱歉，以利亚伙伴。”  
  
“然而你也给我带来了极大的喜悦，丹尼尔。”贝莱说，他似乎无法停止微笑。  
  
就在这个时刻，他们的注意力都在别处，米科斯在他的衣服里翻找着，拿出一个小胶囊，然后放进了嘴里。  
  
贝莱冲向前，用手遮住丹尼尔的双眼。“ _别看！_ ”他大喊，为丹尼尔遮挡住一个人类抽搐，窒息，口吐白沫最后倒在地上的画面。“不要看。”他低语着，直到米科斯最后的抽动终于结束。  
  
他热切地观看了整个过程。但是话说回来，贝莱从未声称他是个和丹尼尔一样的好人。  
  
就在米科斯不再动弹的同时，远处传来巨响。“确定他不是那种会在自己死后引爆整个基地的自大狂吗？”贝莱说着，依然引着丹尼尔远离那个死人的景象。  
  
一次并不太远的爆炸振动着地板，夸张地回答了贝莱的疑问。  
  
“快让我们出去！”贝莱在天花板开始塌陷时大喊。  
  
“在这个情况下，第一、第二和第三法则都表示赞同。”丹尼尔在他们奔跑着搜寻出口时说。  
  
他们不敢冒险进入隧道，躲避着碎块和呛人的烟雾，他们最终找到了一扇似乎是安全通向外部的门。当穹顶在最后的炽烈怒吼中坍塌时，他们手忙脚乱地躲开冲击，发现自己站在黑暗中一个风雪肆虐的山丘上。  
  
首先击中贝莱的是寒冷：一种尖锐麻木的感觉，好像利刃刺进他的胸膛。“啊！”他惊喘，然后在冰冻的空气灼烧他的肺部时希望自己并没有这么做。风在他踉跄前行时卷起雪花拍在他脸上，仿佛针刺一般。  
  
“现在夜还不是太深，气温会变得更冷。”丹尼尔注意到。“我们必须找地方躲避。”  
  
“听起来——是个办法。”贝莱努力开口。呼啸的风是不断起伏的混沌，让他觉得不适和晕眩。他抓住丹尼尔的手臂，毫不羞耻地紧贴着他，丹尼尔用另一只手环住他，靠得更近。  
  
“我能看见东边有一道峭壁。”丹尼尔对着他的耳朵说。“我建议我们到那里去寻找掩蔽，这样我们可以等到早晨再寻求帮助。”  
  
贝莱点点头，他们向着那个方向出发，挣扎着穿过飞舞的大雪。结晶的水在他们周围堆得到处都是！贝莱感觉到他的意识在模糊，试图集中于他们走向山崖的每一步。在某个时刻，风突然停了下来，从各种角度来看这都是个安慰，然而雪一直在下，密集而厚重。当贝莱停下来抬头望向天空时，他因为这景色而退缩。这好像是天空中充满了星辰，慢慢落向他的脸——不，这感觉是他正在向着它们坠落，没有限制，没有拘束——  
  
“以利亚伙伴！”丹尼尔的声音在他耳中响起，没有任何客套，他把贝莱像个孩子般抱起，或者说像个新娘。而贝莱把脸埋进丹尼尔的胸膛，就这样任他把他带走。  
  
他一直到丹尼尔把他放下后才完全意识到自己周围的环境。风雪都消失了，留下的只有黑暗。他们在某种山洞中，丹尼尔把他的双手紧握在自己手中。“以利亚伙伴。”他的嗓音从黑暗中传来，“你还好吗？”  
  
“你不必一直叫我‘以利亚伙伴’。”贝莱说。他甚至没法在黑暗中看见丹尼尔，但他能够感觉到他，坚实而令人安心。“你可以直接叫我以利亚。”  
  
“那么，你不再是我的伙伴了吗？”丹尼尔的声音温和而深情，贝莱不得不重重吞咽了一下才能开口回答。  
  
“不，丹尼尔。我们是伙伴，一直都是。”  
  
“我很高兴听到这个。”片刻的寂静，丹尼尔放开了他的手，贝莱能听见他在四处移动。然后突然是某种织物包围住他的感觉——某种丰厚的皮毛。“我在这里发现了一个物资隐藏处。”丹尼尔说。“这应该有帮助。然而还是很冷，以利亚伙伴，还可能变得更冷。虽然这并不困扰我，但会给你带来不适。我可以建议你利用我身体的热量吗？”  
  
“我——”贝莱发现自己近乎失语，渴望和恐惧堵塞了他的言辞。“丹尼尔。”  
  
在黑暗中摸索着，他靠近，感觉到丹尼尔的手臂环抱住他，把他拉到另一张毛皮上，直到他们被包裹其中。他把脸埋在丹尼尔的脖子上，发现丹尼尔的皮肤比平时更温暖，散发出近似于发烧的热量。很快寒冷的战栗就不再折磨贝莱的身体，取而代之的是深刻、温和的暖意。  
  
“你还是在发抖，以利亚伙伴。”丹尼尔说，“你依然感到寒冷吗？”  
  
“不。”贝莱说，“不，不是因为冷。”  
  
然后是漫长的沉默，贝莱躺在黑暗中，陷在难以忍受的极乐和痛苦之间。然后丹尼尔发出一个细小的声音，惊人地类似于有人在清喉咙。“再次原谅我，以利亚伙伴，如果我将要说的话给你带来了痛苦。”他说，“我会说出来只因为在经历了今天的这些事件之后，我恐怕什么都不说会让你更加烦恼。”  
  
恐惧扼住了贝莱的喉咙，让他的呼吸停顿了一会儿。“说吧。”他尽力开口。  
  
然而丹尼尔在黑暗中又沉默了很久。“当我们第一次相遇的时候，”他最终说道，“我当然希望保护你不受伤害，这是第一法则的命令。我对任何人类都会如此。然而在我们分别后，我发现……我对你的反应和我对其他人类的反应有差别。我有相当一部分精神都用来思考我如何才能不仅仅是让你安全，不仅仅是让你不会受到伤害，而是能让我给你带来更多的快乐。”一个很长的停顿，然后丹尼尔低声继续。“让你感到愉悦。”  
  
无言地，贝莱发现自己握紧了丹尼尔的手臂。似乎这接触带给了他力量，丹尼尔继续道：  
  
“奥罗拉人在性上很少有禁忌。但是我对于地球风俗的研究——甚至我在地球上的短暂时间本身——都极其明了地显示出从一个机器人处获得愉悦是令人厌恶，几乎不堪设想的。而我感到你，作为一直都对我平等相待的人，会觉得拒绝我是令人悲伤的。我不能冒这个险。  
  
“当我在索拉利上再次见到你，那给我的正子径路带来了最奇特的效应。似乎只是靠近你就让我的思维更为平顺，但同时也更为痛苦。在我们的第二次相处之后，我的思想更为频繁地转向你，直到我开始恐惧我的程序中出现了某种可怕的缺陷，让我如此专注于一个人类。我考虑过告诉法斯陀夫博士这个问题，然而——如果这是一个缺陷，而他对此加以修正，我就再也不会如此重视你，不再一心一意和深刻地关心你的福祉。我发现这想法比我的程序出错的怀疑更令我烦恼。所以我忍耐下来。然而——今天你所说的——”  
  
丹尼尔再次陷入沉默。贝莱想要让他继续说，说出来，但是——不。第二法则在此并没有效力。  
  
“以利亚伙伴。”丹尼尔终于开口，“第三法则说机器人必须保护自己的存在。这是否暗示我必须忠实于自己？忠实于自己的想法？我被允许——事实上，是 _被要求_ ——为我自己寻求福祉，只要那不与第一及第二法则相违背？在今天，第一次，我认为……或许……”  
  
贝莱无法再忍耐下去，他在丹尼尔火热的脖子上印下一个吻，然后是他的嘴角。丹尼尔变得一动不动，比任何人类能做到的都更静止，然而却又充满了活力和知觉。“你的言语完全不会违背第一法则，丹尼尔，”他说，“它们没有给我带来任何痛苦，只有巨大的喜悦。”  
  
他用自己的嘴覆盖丹尼尔的嘴唇，感受它的温暖平滑和完美。丹尼尔从固定不动突然融化成柔顺的动作，纯洁的吻变为激烈。  
  
“痛楚消失了。”丹尼尔贴着他的嘴唇低语。他的嗓音茫然而含糊。“我从不知道我的思维可以如此轻快，如此令人晕眩地快速。现在我可以看见许多给你带来愉悦的新方法，以利亚伙伴。让我展示给你，我会立即执行。”  
  
贝莱在黑暗中亲吻他的双眼。“没有命令，丹尼尔。你想让我看什么？第三法则告诉你什么？”  
  
“我想向你展示一切。”丹尼尔说。“我在这些漫长的年头中想象过的一切。”  
  
“那我们最好马上开始。”贝莱说着，又吻了他一次。


End file.
